


Just Admit It

by the_misfortune_teller



Series: Right Where I Belong [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is secretly a big old dork, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on fic from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/588130/chapters/1057484">I'll Be With You Through The Dark</a>.</p>
<p>Derek's been keeping secrets from Stiles. Suffice to say, Stiles isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (+1 year) Derek won’t admit that he signed up to Pottermore.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably on Derek’s couch, deliberately tuning out the noise from the bedroom upstairs and busying himself with his phone. To his immense relief, he heard Scott’s footsteps on the stairs outside and rushed across to pull the door open, holding his finger to his lips to silence Scott before he could say anything.

“Just come in and sit down.” He murmured.  Scott gave him a quizzical look but did as instructed, flopping down on the couch, a frown crossing his face as he heard the sound of raised voices from Derek’s bedroom.

“Just fucking admit it!” Stiles shouted, his voice carrying easily down the stairs. “I saw it on your laptop!”

Scott frowned at Isaac, who shook his head. He’d already been listening to the argument for ten minutes and still had no idea what was going on. “Don’t ask.”

“They’re OK, right?” Scott whispered, hoping Derek wouldn’t be focusing his attention on them. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“No idea.”

“Do they know we’re here?”

“They know I’m here.” Isaac shrugged. He stared down at his phone again, as though it held the answer to the meaning of life, anything to distract himself from listening to Stiles yelling about usernames and demanding that Derek ‘own up’. After a few seconds, Scott did the same, fidgeting awkwardly and shooting glances towards the stairs every couple of minutes, an anxious look on his face.

“Why are you two here?” Derek demanded as he hurried down the spiral staircase, frowning over at them.

“You asked us to come over, remember? Weird stuff in the woods?” Isaac mumbled.

“Hey, we haven’t finished this conversation!” Stiles bellowed from upstairs. “Don’t think you can run off and do wolf shit!”

“What did you do?” Scott asked suspiciously. “If you’ve done something to hurt him...”

“I haven’t!”

“Stop denying it Derek!” Stiles snapped, appearing on the stairs with Derek’s laptop clutched in one hand, glaring at Isaac and Scott. “Why are they here?”

“Weird stuff in the woods.” Isaac repeated with an exasperated sigh. “Derek asked us to come over. Before you started your little bitch fit.”

“It’s not a bitch fit!” Stiles snapped, throwing Derek’s laptop onto the couch. “It’s him, signing up for things and not admitting it when I ask him. Like he thinks I’m stupid or something. You’re the one who’s stupid,” he added, turning on Derek, “you can’t even delete your browser history when you’re done! And who still uses internet explorer?”

“Shut up.”

“Look, I’m not mad.” Stiles told him, his voice taking on a wheedling edge. “Just tell me the truth and I’ll let it go. I won’t even be mad. I promise.”

“Did – did you sign up for a dating website or something?” Scott asked Derek with an outraged frown. “That’s pretty shitty of you.”

“What? No!” Derek replied, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch. “We’ve got more important things to worry about right now.”

“Dude, why would you think he’d signed up to a dating website?” Stiles asked with a smirk. “I’m too awesome for him to want to find someone else.”

“Don’t bet on it.” Derek muttered darkly, frowning at Stiles.

“But you were going on about websites and browser history and stuff.”

“And you assumed dating website?” Stiles laughed. “Dude, he signed up to Pottermore and he won’t tell me what his username is so I can add him.”

“Pottermore?” Isaac frowned. “What the hell is that?”

“That Harry Potter...” Derek started before stopping abruptly when he caught sight of the smug grin on Stiles’ face. “Never mind.”

“The Harry Potter website, the one where you can get sorted into a house and make potions and stuff!” Stiles crowed, grabbing the laptop up from where he had thrown it and starting it up. “I’ll show you.”

“We’ve got important stuff to do, Stiles.” Derek grumbled, shrugging on his jacket. “They haven’t got time to look at a website I don’t even use.”

“Don’t even use, my pasty white ass.” Stiles retorted. “You knew exactly what it was when I mentioned it. Those two didn’t know what it was.” He turned his attention back to the laptop, muttering under his breath about Derek’s choice of browser.

“No, we’ve totally got time.” Scott grinned, shuffling closer to Stiles and peering at the laptop screen. “I kind of want to see this.”

“Hey, are you refusing to tell me what your name is because you got sorted into Slytherin?” Stiles asked as he logged into his own Pottermore account. “Because if it is, don’t be stupid. I’d still love you even if you were in Slytherin.”

“We haven’t got time for this.” Derek repeated with a scowl.”If I tell you, will you shut up and let us leave?”

“Yes!”

“ShadowPatronus2715.” Derek muttered, looking down at his boots, a pale blush colouring his cheeks. Stiles grinned wickedly, typing in the name Derek had given him. “Come on.” Derek huffed, grabbing hold of the back of Isaac’s jacket and dragging him out of the door.

“Oh my God!” Stiles yelled as Scott begrudgingly followed them out of the apartment and down the stairs. “You’re a Hufflepuff?!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Stiles is totally a Ravenclaw.)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/)! C:


End file.
